


New To Love

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Corypheus is gone and Cole is more human, he and Lavellan are in love. They're both new to the feeling, and they explore it like children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this won't upload without indenting and spacing between paragraphs, but here you go, some fluff.

Her hands were on his shoulders, and her eyes were locked with his.  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" She asked, letting out a shaky breath. Cole frowned.  
"Lavellan, please." He whined, and it gave her a little more courage. Lavellan sighed quietly before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Cole's. They were chapped, and hers were soft, and both of them knew the kiss was awkward. But as the seconds ticked on, they didn't care. It was Lavellan who pulled away first, and the breathless smile on her face said the words in her brain that Cole could hear anyway. He was smiling too.  
"I feel silly now." Lavellan commented, her voice barely above a whisper. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees in the garden, the breeze pulling at her long black hair and making it shimmer in the moonlight. Cole's hand reached up and he threaded his fingers through it.  
"Happy, warm inside, you feel childish but you love it. You love me. That's good, because I think I feel the same." Cole tells her, and there's a blush on both of their faces. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, both of them new to love.  
"Maybe its a good thing neither of us know much about this kind of thing. We can figure it out together." Lavellan says, leaning forward and laying her head on Cole's shoulder. He pets her hair softly, wrapping his arms around her equally-slim frame. The smiles don't leave their faces.  
"Can we kiss again? If that's alright with you, I mean." Cole asks, and Lavellan nods against his shoulder before sitting up straight and letting Cole's hand cup the side of her blushing face. They lean in, lips brushing together in another inexperienced kiss. When they pull back, Lavellan can't help but let a giggle escape from her lips, the giddy feeling inside of her taking over every thought until her life is just happiness and him.  
"Maybe we should head back inside, we need sleep." Lavellan whispers, though she makes no move to get up. She's tired, and Cole knows it, because even though he's new to the feeling, he feels the same. To her surprise, the rogue picks her up, and he starts to carry her up to her quarters. Its all they can do not to laugh, smiles so wide their cheeks hurt. They're new to love, but they're willing to explore every corner of it like a new home. Because whenever they are together, they are home.


End file.
